


Playboy

by amarawrites



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cheating, M/M, NC-17, Romance, Smut, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:09:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amarawrites/pseuds/amarawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take me in and push me over the edge, playboy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playboy

Baekhyun's breath is warm against his neck, hot puffs of air turn cool, leaving goosebumps in their wake. Sehun hands grip at the others thighs, the position they're in is a little to compromising and Sehun is a taken man, so is Baekhyun. He's ready to push the other off, to walk him to the door and see him out. Yet that all changes when soft, heart shape lips press chaste against his. The kiss last for only a second, but it's all the reason Sehun needs to lean in and make it longer.

Baekhyun’s fingers clench into the fabric of Sehun’s shirt, nails digging through the cotton, scrapping against sensitive skin. It’s so much, yet so little at the same time. There is a strong urge to claim, to mark, to let the world know what they’re doing, well more like what they’ve done.

Yet, Sehun isn’t stupid, he knows this is wrong, so very wrong. They need to stop, but the way Baek hips are grinding down unto his is just too much, too tempting, he can’t just pull away. Not when there is a warm heat taking over his body, a tingling feeling flirting over his skin.

He feels trapped between taking things to the next level and pushing the elder away. His mind flashes to Chanyeol, then to his own lover Tao. What about them? Can they honestly sit here and cheat? Is this what they really want? To destroy things that are already so good for them?

The last thought turns into a fleeting thought as Baek lips trail down his jaw, down his jugular and over his collarbones, Fuck. The hands that were once on his shoulders are now at his sides, gripping tight into his exposed skin.

The elder’s lips feel like what he imagined heaven to be like, soft, plush, warm, inviting and so much more. It doesn’t take long for Sehun to come to the conclusion that yes, he wants this, and yes; he is willing to trade 3 years of love for a one night stand with a close friend.

It’s wrong, so wrong, but it’s also so damn good. He can’t pass this, no, he won’t pass this up. He wants this, needs this, he’ll take it.

In one quick movement he has Baekhyun on his back, brown hair falls into the elders face, eyelashes brush softly against the fringe. Baekhyun’s eyes are half lidded, clouded over with want and lust, his hands are still under Sehun’s shirt, fingers pressing into the skin firmly.

There are no words said between them, instead just heated kisses. Sehun has already leaned down to capture the others lips in a passionate kiss, breathing is heavy, soft pants soon fill the room and it’s not enough. Sehun needs more, Baekhyun wants more and their running out of time.

The others will be back at the dorm in less than 15 minutes, they don’t have time to make this all lovey dovey, to make it a memory, no. Things have to be quick, hurried, rushed. So Sehun speeds things up. He starts to remove the elders pants as Baekhyun adjusts a pillow underneath his hips, makes access a tad bit easier.

Sehun begins to unbuckle his belt, pulls the zipper down furiously, he’s needy and so is Baekhyun. Time is crunching down and neither one of them can wait any longer.

“Wait.” It’s the first words Baekhyun has said since all of this started. His hands are placed on Sehun’s shoulders, eyes flicking from the younger and to the door. It’s clear what the other is worried about, getting caught, in an act so heinous that it should be a crime. “Is the door locked?” his voice is soft as he asks.

Sehun shakes his head, he didn’t bother locking it after the others left, and he hadn’t seen a point in it at the time. Of course if he had known _this_ would happen, he would have. Fear crosses Baekhyun’s features as he nods. “Okay, hurry.”

Sehun can’t say he’s surprised with that statement. He’s seen the looks Baekhyun has sent him when he knew Chanyeol wasn’t looking. He’s had his fair share of glances as well when Tao wasn’t around. So the knowledge that they both equally want this only serves to turn him on more.

Pulling out the lube that he keeps in the couch cushions, for science of course, he pops the cap and squeezes some onto two of his fingers. It is 10:30, the others will be back in less than 12 minutes, and he only has 2 minutes to prep if they don’t want to get caught.

Placing the lube aside, he spreads the elder’s legs as wide as he can get them on the couch, circles his pointer finger around the tight ring of muscles. He takes in the sound of Baekhyun breath catching in his throat, how his thighs tense up when he presses the first finger in, how his head tilts back ever so slightly as he lets out a strained breath.

“Fuck, Sehun…hurry, please.” Baekhyun fingers are buried deep in the pillow under his hips, there’s already a clear sheen of sweat starting to cover his body. Sehun knows he has to be quick, and yet, he isn’t ready for this all to be over. He wants to cherish every second that their bodies are combined together, but there’s no time, he has gotten distracted and they have all of five minutes left.

He acts fast, slips his fingers out, relishes in the soft whine that leaves Baekhyun’s lips. Taking the lube back in his hand, he pops the cap and pour a generous amount over his member. He wastes no time, he gives his dick a few lazy strokes before aligning himself with the elders entrance, and pushes in.

Baekhyun’s eyes close and the sound of a satisfied hum feel the room. The others legs are now wrapped tight around his waist, he’s eager. Baekhyun’s hips rock gently against him, the heat surrounding him makes his head spin, he feels as if he’s going to faint. Placing hands on Baekhyun’s hips he starts a fast pace. There’s no time for gentleness, no time to be slow, time isn’t here for them. So this pace, this roughness is the only thing they have.

Baekhyun hands move up to clasp at Sehun’s biceps, he’s close. His eyes shut tight, fingers digging deep into soft skin. Sehun can feel the others thighs shake, his entrance has him in a vice grip and suddenly the ability to actually breath becomes impossible.

Sehun wraps his hand around Baekhyun’s leaking erection, five pumps later and the other has his head thrown back, a silent scream leaves his lips and his body becomes stiff before going limp.

It’s all too much for Sehun, the sight before him has him letting loose seconds later, his hands move from the elder hips to the couch cushions. Sehun was sure if they weren’t made out of leather he’d have ripped them. So, a bullet dodged there.

Heavy pants come from the man underneath him, the legs that were once tight around Sehun’s waist are now laying limply by his sides. Baekhyun’s hair is messy, there’s a bright pink hue to his face, cheeks perfectly flush and now Sehun has the urge to do it all over again. To see the other lose control under him, but again, there’s no time.

Sehun pulls himself out slowly, noting the whimper that leaves Baekhyun’s mouth at the loss of being filled. He rushes to the bathroom, he washes his hands, then his face before grabbing a wash cloth. He soaks it in some soap and hot water, then returns to the living room to clean Baekhyun up.

He makes sure to clean the other up as much as possible, he even assist Baekhyun in getting his pants back on. While Sehun is slipping his own on, Baekhyun takes some air freshener and sprays the entire dorm, no sense in being careless, even though they’ve already passed that point.

The couch cushions have been fluffed and the dorm smells amazing. Baekhyun sits back on the couch, Sehun goes to the kitchen to get a bottled water, by time he gets back the door is being opened and Chanyeol is the first to walk in, followed by D.O, Tao and everyone else.

Sehun shares a glance with Baekhyun before taking a swig from his water. There’s a knowing secret between them, along with the faint hint of promise.


End file.
